Sumire is just like Broccoli
by Chu-heart147
Summary: Koko has been very lonely when all his friends started to be in a relationship. And Sumire was always hanging out with Wakako. But can a simple broccoli salad change everything? Can he go from single to in a relationship? Oneshot! :D


**Title: **_Sumire is just like Broccoli_

**Inspiration: **_The idea appeared while I was eating broccoli and thinking about my fanfics!_

**Author's Note:**

Omg, this is my first Sumire and Koko fic! I hope you enjoy it :D

* * *

Hi! My name is Kokoro Yome, but is as known as Kokoroyomi a.k.a mind reader, though my close peers and friends calls me Koko. Shorter don't you think? Yes, you should be now extremely grateful that you met the greatest mind reader of alice history! But on the other hand, I might be the only mind reader...

Anyway, as you might've heard that Sumire a.k.a Permy and I aren't that close anymore, just because she's hanging out with her best girlfriend, Wakako Usami. I mean, what kind of a name is Wakako? Its like Waka and Ko. Its weird. Okay, moving on. I haven't even thought about Sumire in awhile, maybe I'm starting to think about her now because all my friends are in pairs now, which meant, in a relationship, yeah, even Kitsuneme. He is willing to hang out with me, but when we do, he can't stop talking about how pretty and smart Nonoko is, I find it really annoying.

And there was really nothing to do, I use to make fun of Natsume for thinking all those thoughts about Mikan, but now they're together so what was the point? And the most surprising thing is, Ruka is with Hotaru. I mean what in the world? Nobody ever thought they would be together, but at this very minute, they're both spending quality time with each other, and I think Hotaru smiles a little more often nowadays, she smiled before, but not as often as now.

So I was in the dinning room with all the other students, I saw my friends waving their hands to signal me to come, but I just pretended not to notice and sat alone in a different table. Today's meal didn't cheer me up anymore then before, they were serving a healthy Vegan broccoli salad. I never wanted to taste broccoli, I tried to stay away from it as far away as possible, though, I don't think I can get away from this one. So I started playing with it, I used my fork to rolled it to the left side and then back to the right and then to the centre.

I then started getting so bored playing with it and wanted to eat it. As I was going to swallow the not-so-delicious food. Sumire comes along, _without _Wakako. She was holding her tray and sat down next to me as if nothing had change. For a few minutes I just froze. Had she lost her mind? Did she forget to read her memo? Was she going insane? "Koko! What the hell are you staring at?" Her annoyed voice broke my thoughts. And I never thought I'll miss the fact that she's yelling at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She looked confused. "What the heck Koko? I'm the one who should be asking you that question. Your the one frozen with shock like you just saw a ghost. And also, eat your broccoli, gosh." I obediently ate my broccoli slowly. I chewed it slowly so I can see why so many people hated it. Was it just because of the colour? I mean its not like the colour's going to kill you or something right? As I chewed I realized that the broccoli didn't taste so bad.

Sure it was a vegetable and it was suppose to taste bad, but it was crunchy, like chips maybe, and there was a bit of bitterness to it, but had somewhat of a sweet taste as well. Then, I couldn't help but notice the colour of the dark broccoli on my salad was like Sumire's hair. I gazed at her hair. It was almost like seaweed green. A dark powerful green. Just like that one special dark broccoli on my salad. The rest were just green, fresh grass green. "What are you looking at now?" She said more annoyed. I quickly shook back to reality. "Ah- Nothing at all. It's just that, where's Wakako?" Her eyes suddenly went dull. Her eyes weren't seaweed green. It's more like a pale green, kind of like a light emerald green. A better emerald green.

"She well... um... she said she doesn't wanted to be friends with me anymore." She said as she almost bursted in tears. Then, I suddenly felt bad for myself, I was like her second choice, her back up. "Though...I know that I can always count on you, right Koko?" She said with a smile even with her eyes almost dropping with tears. I gave a big small back and a certain nod. She loves that smile. I gently stabbed the dark green broccoli and ate it. I chewed it for a few seconds. Then, it hit me. Sumire was like broccoli. Exactly like it.

Some people tries to stay away from broccoli, but there are quite a few people who loves broccoli. Broccoli doesn't taste bad in my perspective, especially not the one I just ate, I could actually say it was very delicious. And yet, some people hate broccoli, maybe just because they don't understand it and what good things that can happen if you do eat the broccoli. Same thing with Sumire. Just because she self proclaimed that she was the presisdent of Natsume and Ruka's fanclub people might of started looking at her as the snobby, selfish little brat. But in truth, she just admires Natsume and Ruka and is a very good person once you get to know her.

Now to think of it, not a lot of people could believe we were or are best friends. They say Sumire doesn't really care about anyone but herself and Natsume and Ruka, they also say that I'm too cheerful or smiley to be friends with someone like that. But hey, look at Mikan and Natsume. The sudden idea of me and Sumire being together made my cheeks glow. I tried to breathe a little more slow to turn the natural colour back into my cheeks. It's not like I don't like Sumire. I do, its fun teasing her when I call her Permy and then she'll always yell, "My name is SUMIRE!"

Then the idea of me and Sumire being together came up again and my cheeks went to a deeper shade of red then before. "Koko? Are you okay? Like seriously, you've been daydreaming for like ten minutes, and your-" "I have a confession to make." I blurted out. "A what?" Sumire asked confused. Oh. My. God. What have I done? What did I just say? Why the heck did I say that? "I um...uh...kind of... um..." "Koko, its okay, you don't need to say anything." She said gently. She stood up and took her tray and turned her back to walk away. Was it that bad? Did she hate me that much? Was my not even finished confession that bad to be rejected like this?" She slowly turned her face around having a huge smile plastered on her face. "Just to let you know, I feel the same way." She said before she left.

Slowly, my brain proceeded everything that had happened and made my lips curl into a smile. I was grinning ear to ear like an idiot. I noticed that my friends were approaching me. "Koko, did something good happen?" Nonoko asked with Kitsuneme by her side. I didn't answer, I just sat there still smiling. Kitsuneme sudden gasped like he was in a dramatic film. "Your in love!" Kitsuneme shouted. I would've tried to read everything from his mind by now, but I didn't care, my lips were still a smile. "Is that true?" Ruka asked a bit surprised. "Koko's in love, Koko's in love, Koko's in love!" Kitsuneme teased. "Really Koko?" Mikan and Anna gushed. I finally turned to my friends, still smiling. "Well... Maybe." I said. "It's true! It's true!" Kitsuneme shouted louder. "Congratulations Kok. Never thought it would happen, but congrats." Natsume said. I didn't even mind the mix compliment there. And all it made me realize I was in love with Sumire was broccoli.

And this is the only time I'm going to say it, the only time I'm going to say it to you. I love you broccoli. There, so broccoli, even if people put so much hatred on you broccoli, remember, I'm super grateful that you made me realize that I'm in love with my best friend.

* * *

_Okay, that was longer than I expected. I didn't know how to end it, but I think it should've end with Koko thanking broccoli. :D_

_Please review! :)_

Chu


End file.
